Laughs over Coffee
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 03 |episodeNumber= 02 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= A New Mountain To Climb |nextEpisode= Mind Wandering }} is the second episode of season three of Happy Hill. Synopsis Several residents hang out in the cafe for the day and one resident has their eye on another. Plot PREVIOUSLY ON HAPPY HILL… Noah turns his head towards the clock as he tugs at his covers, trying to cover himself up again and grabbing his pillows from the floor. The time is 3:36 am. He wipes his nose and closes his eyes, hoping to fall asleep again. Purry wanders out of her house, flicking her bright green hair behind her ear. Steven is greeted with a tall, rather beautiful girl wearing full purple clothes and a large grin on her face. She introduces herself as Ruruka, waving. Arianna sits by the fountain, running her fingers along the water. Jamie approaches her. Maria asks Miguel if he’s alright and he just grumpily says yes, walking towards Maria and giving her a boopy kiss on the nose. Purry asks who Ruruka was and Steven shrugs, “A new link in our confusing town.” He tells her. --- Steven stirs up a coffee with a spoon, taking hold of another cupful and heading over to a table. Arianna and Jamie are laughing over something, Arianna’s hand slightly brushing against his as Steven serves the coffee. Arianna thanks him before continuing her conversation with Jamie. Jamie mentions how soon he’ll probably be moving again, Arianna asks why and he mentions how he was really just here on business for a few days, but thought he would stay longer. Arianna tells him how three months is way longer than a few days. Jamie shrugs and tells her how he thought the town was beautiful. Purry swings about on a chair at the cafe bar, Steven comes over to her. “Are they still flirting back there?” She asks him, which he replies yes. Purry says it’s disgusting, but also cute. Steven mentions how they’ve all done it at some point. Purry holds up her hands in defense and tells him that she would never. Steven laughs. Jayme and Chey interlock hands as they enter the butterfly trail, having a date together. They round a corner to see Noah on his knees, his hand rubbing over a dirt mound on the ground. Chey waves, saying hello. Noah stands, wiping down his hands as he walks over to them, saying hi. Jayme asks what he was doing but Noah just shrugs, not really wanting to talk about it. Noah tells them he won’t interrupt their day together and skips off quickly. Chey looks at Jayme, the familiar glint of investigation in her eye. Austin walks into the clothing shop, the bright lights shining down on him as he looks at all the clothing that is hanging up. John approaches him and asks if he can help with anything, this makes Austin jump slightly. Austin says he’s just browsing for now. John nods, leaving Austin to look. Nearby, Andrew and Nicholas are shopping together, Nicholas is carrying a basket filled a little with socks and Andrew is chatting to someone. Nicholas wanders around to see who it is, but he sees nobody there. Andrew continues chatting to his Imaginary friend. Nicholas tells him that nobody is there but Andrew tells him to hush. Nicholas goes back to shopping. Jamie holds Arianna’s hand across the table, telling her he really wishes he could stay, but he must go. Arianna tells him to stay for just a bit longer but Jamie says that he has things to attend to. Arianna smiles, Jamie gets out of his seat and says goodbye. Arianna waves as Jamie leaves the cafe. She sighs, turning her head slightly to see Purry and Steven casually looking over at her, Steven washing a mug as he does so. Arianna tilts her head and sticks her tongue out at them. Jamie walks along the street, hands in his pockets. He curses under his breath and kicks up a rock. He is about to turn a corner when a woman bumps into him, she apologizes as he stumbles backwards. Jamie says it’s fine, she smiles and introduces herself as Sara. Jamie introduces himself and tells her that he’d love to chat but he has to be out of town. They walk away from each other. Purry tells Steven again how cute Arianna’s little crush is as she walks over, at the same time both Maria and Miguel enter the cafe. The group sit together at the bar. Arianna says that she doesn’t feel anything towards Jamie, which makes Steven chuckle a little. As Purry downs the last of her milkshake, Sara walks through the door of the cafe, her eye catching the girl with the bright green hair sitting at the bar. Credits *Steven *Arianna *Jamie *Purry *Jayme *Chey *Noah *Austin *John *Andrew *Nicholas *Miguel *Maria *Sara Trivia *this episode idn't have miguel in it which is hopestlyu disgusting